raonefandomcom-20200213-history
It's Criminal
Criminal is a dance number that takes place just after the game is released. As Lucifer goes to try the game, it starts. The song is sung by Akon, Vishal and Shruti. As Shekhar sings to Sonia, Akashi sings to Jenny in the same way. It is weird how Akashi is there in two places. At the end, Lucifer cannot stop the game so he leaves it with Akashi, and suddenly Ra.One says that Lucifer must die as he is the only one that defeated him. So Akashi tells Shekhar that there is a problem with the game. Shekhar goes to see the problem whilst Sonia and Lucifer go home. Lyrics Oh.. o.. o.. O.. o… o.. o Oh.. o.. o.. Oh.. o.. o.. O.. o… o.. o Oh.. o.. o.. Look out look out The siren’s blaring She dropped me down I can’t stop staring Oh…o..o.. Teri nazar To hai farebi Oh..oo.. Tera hua Yeh jaan ke bhi Oh..o..o.o Wo..o..o.. She is burning like a fever And I am a believer Nasha hai mazza In aankhon ko chodho Adaah mein karoron Chupi hai sharaaratein It’s criminal… Way that booty going Pop pop pop It’s criminal… Way that body won’t Stop stop stop It’s criminal.. That shorty’s driving me crazy, Sexy like a girl should be I’m spending all my money on her.. Ho Ishq asar kare dinnah dinnah Dil ka har jur kare dinnah dinnah Ek nazar kare dinnah dinnah Raat dakaeti aah.. Ho Ishq asar kare dinnah dinnah Dil ka har jur kare dinnah dinnah Ek nazar kare dinnah dinnah Raat dakaeti aah.. It’s criminal.. Way that booty going Pop pop pop Nigaahein aate jaate Nazaare mere dekhein tham ke, Ho..tham ke.. Ujaaley faile mere.. Adayein sheeshe jaise Chamke.. Ho..chamke.. Ho.. Aadhi se zyada neendein Nakhre churaayein Baaki bachi joh teri Zulfein udaayein Tu hi bata de Kaise khud ko bachayein Ye aankehin teri Karein choriyaan.. It’s criminal… Way that booty going Pop pop pop It’s criminal… Way that body won’t Stop stop stop Ho Ishq asar kare dinnah dinnah Dil ka har jur kare dinnah dinnah Ek nazar kare dinnah dinnah Raat dakaeti aah.. Ho Ishq asar kare dinnah dinnah Dil ka har jur kare dinnah dinnah Ek nazar kare dinnah dinnah Raat dakaeti aah.. Chori chori Seene se saansein Chori chori Le gayi chura ke Chori chori Khwaabon mein aake She got me Loosing my mind Chori chori Aankhon mein aake Chori chori Khwaabon mein jaake Chori chori Tumhe chura ke She got me Loosing.. my mind Look that look that The siren’s blaring She dropped me down I can’t stop staring Oh…o..o.. This girl is Just so criminal.. Teri nazar To hai farebi Oh..oo.. Tera hua Yeh jaan ke bhi Oh..o..o.o Wo..o..o.. Just might be a criminal She burning like a fever And I am a believer Nasha hai mazza In aankhon ko chodho Adaah mein karoron Chupi hai sharaaratein It’s criminal… Way that booty going Pop pop pop It’s criminal… Way that body won’t Stop stop stop It’s criminal… That shorty’s driving me crazy, Sexy like a girl should be It’s criminal, my money on her… Ho Ishq asar kare dinnah dinnah Dil ka har jur kare dinnah dinnah Ek nazar kare dinnah dinnah Raat dakaeti aah... Ho Ishq asar kare dinnah dinnah Dil ka har jur kare dinnah dinnah Ek nazar kare dinnah dinnah Raat dakaeti aah... Ho Ishq asar kare dinnah dinnah Dil ka har jur kare dinnah dinnah Ek nazar kare dinnah dinnah Raat dakaeti aah... Ho Ishq asar kare dinnah dinnah Dil ka har jur kare dinnah dinnah Ek nazar kare dinnah dinnah Raat dakaeti aah... It’s criminal...